Apparatuses for ascertaining a personal tinnitus frequency are known and are used in medical practices, for example, in rooms provided specifically for the purpose that are acoustically isolated from ambient noise, that is to say in a quiet environment, for ascertaining a personal tinnitus.
A disadvantage of these apparatuses is the distance and the associated time to and with the doctor for the user. A further disadvantage is the ambient noise that arises as a result of poor acoustic isolation in the treatment rooms of the doctor, such as telephone ringing, which makes ascertainment and treatment of personal tinnitus with known apparatuses difficult.